


Sunset

by Pyschokisses



Category: Kakavege - Fandom
Genre: Dragonball - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Short Story, Smut, Yaoi, analsex, kakavege
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyschokisses/pseuds/Pyschokisses
Summary: Vegeta and Goku were sparring all day, they took it to a whole new level.Disclosure, I do not own the rights to any of the dragonball characters.
Relationships: Goku/Vegeta, Kakarot/Vegeta
Kudos: 33





	Sunset

Sun had begun to set into the sky with rich hues of red blended with oranges, purples, and crimsons filled the sky. Two sayians were sparring unbeknownst to them they practically sparred the whole day. Pausing for a break, Goku looked over watching the sun set at the horizon. Vegeta crooked his neck in impatience, he looked over and watched as Goku was in awe at the hues of colours in the sky. The natural light complimenting the taller sayians skin, Vegeta folded his arms he looked over at the sunset; it's not anything different to what they've seen before. However Goku enjoyed to soak up the scenery, he enjoyed watching the day cycle his favourite being the sun setting. Vegeta looked back at Goku, he couldn't understand how someone who found something so mundane pleasurable to watch. Growing more impatient he cleared his throat to grab Goku's attention, Goku looked over with his cheesy grin rubbing back of his head.

"Oh,Sorry Vegeta...where were we?" He grinned going into his fighting stance.

"Hn" Vegeta observed Goku's stance, Goku had quickly changed from easily distracted back to a serious look like a flick of a switch. Vegeta crossed his arms on his chest. "I believe we are done for the day."

"We are?...Huh good thing too as I'm starving" Goku stood up from his stance rubbing his stomach.

"Tch, what's new?" Vegeta looked over as Goku lay out the remainder of the food that their wives packed for them. Good thing the women had packed as much as they did, Vegeta was concerned it wouldn't of been enough knowing they'd be out for some time sparring; they had stopped mid way to eat to which Goku had practically inhaled. Surprisingly, Goku ensured to leave some aside he must of known he'd feel hungry again.

"Hey, you want some?" Goku waved bread roll in the air in front of Vegeta. Without hesitation, vegeta snatched the roll from Goku's hand, he sat opposite Goku on the blanket and proceeded to eat. Once finished demolishing what was left over, Goku leaned back with his arms rest on the grass behind him; he looked up at the sky and smiled.

"You are such a simpleton Kakarot" Vegeta was sat crossed legged and arm staring at Goku who was gazing up at the sky.

"Why would you say that?" Goku stared back at Vegeta looking perplexed.

"Because it's true" vegeta rose to his feet smirking at Goku's lost expression. "We should head back before our women send out a search party for us. Of course ChiChi should be used to you disappearing to the other side of planet for months at a time."

Goku scratched back of his head grinning "Yeah..." he sighed looking back at the now dark sky. "I could happily stay out here all night ya know?"

Vegeta looked up at the sky raising a brow, he couldn't understand what Goku was so fascinated with. Darkness blanket across the sky with navy tint and stars that glistened throughout. He looked down watching as Goku inhaled and exhaled slowly embracing the scenery around him. 

"This isn't anything new to what we already seen before. Get up!" Vegeta nudged his foot into Side of Gokus ribs. Goku gasped a little as taking by surprise, he rose to his feet rubbing his side.

"That wasn't very nice" Goku gave Vegeta a stern look as he continued to rub his side, granted it wasn't a hard nudge but it was enough to leave him feeling a little winded through shock.

Vegeta laughed "who said anything about me being nice?" He smirked over at the taller sayian. His smirk quickly changed as he Goku smiled over at him mischievously "kakarot..." before he could ask he fell backwards onto the ground. He looked up to see Kakarot offering his hand to him.

"Now, we are even!" Goku had a smug grin on his face, it soon changed as he felt himself being pulled down falling face first next to Vegeta.

"I don't have time to play your childish games!" Vegeta picked himself up and dusted himself down glaring down at Goku. He folded his arms in annoyance as Goku rolled onto his back as he done a childish snigger. 

"You done with this tomfoolery?!" Vegeta asked as he rolled his eyes at who Goku continued with his laughter "you are such an annoyance!"

Goku sat up looking up at the scowling prince "ah come on Vegeta, don't you like to have some fun once in a while?!" He grinned as he pulled Vegeta down onto the ground again.

"Urgh, you are such a moron!! Even if you were the last being on earth, I certainly wouldn't want to have fun with you!" Vegeta sat up glaring over at the happy go lucky sayian.

"So" goku scratched back of his head "you don't find sparring fun?"

"Fun? In no way should it be seen as fun!" He scoffed, of course he secretly enjoyed it, he secretly loved the company with the taller sayian. At the same time he was envy how everyone loved him, how he was always smiling despite whatever shit was thrown at them. How he couldn't surpass the tall idiot.

Goku raised his brow in disbelief, he lay on his back with his arms crossed behind his head. "Whatever you say Vegeta" he grinned as he felt the daggers coming from Vegeta's glare.

Vegeta could see Goku's grin which annoyed him even more "such an annoying idiot" he muttered under his breath. Goku sat up and pulled vegeta causing them both to fall to the ground, before Vegeta had the chance to get back on his feet; Goku rolled over pinning Vegeta on the ground beneath them.

"What was that Vegeta?" Goku raised his brow he held Vegeta's hands above his head with one hand, using the other hand to tickle him. Vegeta tried to wriggle himself free as he burst into laughter, he couldn't get his words out as he bucked his hips in protest. 

Vegeta couldn't breath properly through all the laughter from the tickling, tears streaming down his cheeks looking up at the smirking sayian that had him pinned. "S-s-Stop!!" Vegeta managed to shout in between his laughter. Goku stopped and leaned into Vegeta's face so that they could feel each other's warm breath.

"What did you say Vegeta?" Goku grinned still holding Vegeta's hands whilst straddling Vegeta's waist. 

"You are an annoying idiot! And this just proves my point!" Vegeta snarled "now get off me!" He tried to wriggle free again but felt tighter grip on him. He felt soft lips press against his, he couldn't resist kissing him he sucked lightly on Gokus bottom lip.Goku pulled back grinning down at him blushing.

"Wow Vegeta, I didn't expect that especially from you" goku smiled awkwardly as he released Vegeta's hands, he was about to move away till he felt a tight grip on his top pulling him down for a kiss again. 

Both got lost into each other bodies, lips colliding into each other passionately. Goku felt soft cold hands ride up to his face pulling him for a deeper kiss. He never experienced this feeling before, he didn't want it to stop.their tongues pushing into each other's mouths as if to steal their breath, he wasn't aware Vegeta slowly stripping beneath him. Vegeta couldn't believe what he was doing himself, it was spontaneous, he was enjoying it he hated himself for enjoying the kiss. He felt himself getting aroused, he wanted more, more touch, more intimacy, the feel of Goku on top of him and their kiss kept his body warm from the cold breeze leaving goosebumps on their skin. Goku broke the kiss as he felt his top being tugged at from beneath him, he looked down to see Vegeta already half undressed. Goku bit his lip, he was feeling himself getting aroused. He leaned back and slowly pulled off his top revealing his abs. Vegeta trailed his fingers over them feeling every dent in between, his hands were stopped as Goku held them there with his own hands. They looked deeply into each other's eyes, there was a small pause, no words were spoken, they could hear rustle from the trees in the distances as the cool air traveled through them. Their hearts beating faster hungry for more. Goku leaned down kissing so softly down Vegeta's neck, his lips brushed so softly and delicately down to Vegeta's chest as he started to slowly pull off rest of Vegeta's clothing. Vegeta titled his head back enjoying the sensation each kiss planted on him sent him further state of arousal. Vegeta raised his hips to help Goku slid off rest of his spandex. He felt Goku kissing dangerously close to his arousal, he squeezed Gokus arms causing goku to snap his head up looking back at Vegeta with a concerned expression.

"Keep...going" vegeta demanded, he felt sick that he allowed those words of encouragement to slip out his mouth. Of course he wanted this, at the same time he knew how wrong this was which aroused him further.

Goku could see the eagerness in Vegeta's eyes, he was wanting more. Goku felt Vegeta's hands slowly move up to his shoulders resting gently allowing Goku further access. He removed Vegeta's boxer that was restricting Vegeta's hardened member. It sprung out soon as the boxers were pulled down. Goku could feel his member rubbing against cloth painfully wanting to be escaped too. He looked up at Vegeta who was biting his lip painfully anticipating Goku's next movement. Goku wrapped his hand around the base of Vegeta's member, as he lightly traced his tongue around the head of the twitching member. He felt Vegeta twitch slightly in reaction, goku used his other free hand to lightly massage the balls as he planted light kisses around the head, his other hand doing long slow strokes on the shaft. He was rewarded with soft moans, he quickened the stroked as he twirled his tongue around the head. Vegeta thrusted his hips wanting more, Goku slipped his mouth down and bobbed his head as he sucked hard. All the sensations drove Vegeta wild, his hips thrusted, he was moaning, eyes shut tightly. He felt himself close to his release, he tried to stop Goku as he felt the pressure building up. Goku sucked harder and paused as he felt spurts of warm seed flow into his mouth he quickly swallowed before releasing the member. He wiped his mouth coughing a little, strong salty taste hit the back of his throat which took him by surprise. He removed the rest of his clothing his harden member flopped out, he looked over at Vegeta blushing he wasn't sure what he was going to do next but one thing for sure was his member was aching to be played with. Vegeta pulled Gokus hand up to his face, he licked and sucked on Gokus fingers. Rather confused as to what vegeta was doing he watched allowing Vegeta to continue twirling his tongue around his fingers. He slowly released the fingers that were now dripping wet with saliva a trail of saliva escaped from his mouth. Vegeta guided Gokus hand by his entrance, goku rubbed the outside before slowly inserting one finger till he was knuckle deep. Vegeta pulled Goku down his lips smashed into Gokus as if trying to flatten and destroy his mouth. Goku hungrily pushed back with his mouth open pushing his tongue into the moist space within. Their tongues coiled and uncoiled around each other claiming dominance. Goku slipped another finger in, vegeta moaned into their rough kiss feeling his inside being rubbed and stretched.

"I want you so bad..." goku pulled his fingers out spreading Vegeta's legs wide open and started to ease his member in slowly. Vegeta sucked on Goku's tongue as he felt his inside stretching out to accommodate the intrusion.

Both lost in each other's bodies, embracing their touches, the smells. They lost themselves completely, as their bodies took over. Goku slowly thrusted in as he pulled from their kiss, he licked and sucked on the nape of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta trailed his fingers down Goku's spine, both high on the waves of pleasure. Goku began to thrust in harder, his warm breaths sent tickle sensation down Vegeta's spine. Both moaning as their breathing became shallow, sweat dripping from their bodies. Goku pulled out and sat back which let out a disappointed whine from Vegeta, he pulled Vegeta on top helping to guide his member back in to the tight entrance, feeling his member being enveloped by tight warm walls caused him to tilt his head back and moan.

"Ah, you feel different to ChiChi" goku rested his hands on Vegeta's hips smiling at him.

Vegeta blushed whilst pinching the bridge of his nose after hearing such confession. "Shut up you clown! Don't ruin the moment bringing your woman into this!" with that he started to ride Goku's member resting his arms on the taller sayians shoulders for support.

Goku watched as his member disappeared and reappeared from Vegeta's tight entrance. He raised Vegeta's hips up and down, vegeta angled himself slightly he felt huge wave of pleasure travel through him as his sensitive nerves were being rubbed by each thrusts. He tilted his head back mouth opening and closing unable to string a sentence, breathing becoming more shallow, he felt dizzy from all the new sensation travelling throughout his body in waves. 

"Everything okay?" Goku asked in concern watching Vegeta's reaction. Vegeta nodded his head as he moaned out more precum started to ooze out from his member. Goku began to stroke the member with one hand whilst still resting the other hand on Vegetas hip helping with the thrusts.

"Ahh!! Kakarot..." vegeta moaned out he wasn't sure how much more his body could bear from all the different sensations it was going through.

"Ah...yeah I'm almost ...there" goku moaned out as felt himself closer to release, he stroked Vegeta's member harder and faster which rewarded him with Vegeta slamming his hips in harder into him. Both moaning out each other's names. He felt Vegeta's walls clench around his member which caused him to release, vegeta continued to ride on top as if he was milking him dry. He stopped soon as he felt himself release spurt after spurt of his seed trickled down the pair of them. Both panting Vegeta slowly climbed himself off and lay down on the floor looking up at the sky. Goku lay next to him looking up at the stars shining brightly above them. He looked over at Vegeta who was slowly processing what they just done. "That was fun huh?" He grinned, vegeta turned his head to face Goku he raised a brow at him.

"How could I let an imbecile like you take advantage of me like that?!" Vegeta looked back up at the sky ignoring Gokus stare.

"Hm, you were the one who kissed me first, I'd say you enjoyed it more than you are letting on" with that Goku rested his head on top of his arms looking back up at the sky grinning.

Vegeta growled, of course he enjoyed it he loved every moment of it but didn't want Goku knowing that. "You trying to say I'm the instigator in all this?!" He sat up folding his arms looking down at the naked sayian next to him.

"Huh?" Goku sat up looking perplexed "so you are saying you didn't like it?" There was an awkward silence, vegeta blushed and looked away. Goku grinned leaning over to poke Vegeta's cheeks. "You enjoyed it much as I did, man, you feel better than ChiChi...don't tell her that!" He looked at Vegeta nervously.

"Of course I'm not going to tell her that, just as you are not going to tell my woman what we done! They wouldn't react well that's for certain!" 

Goku nodded in agreement "you got a point there Vegeta"

Vegeta looked over at Goku in annoyance "of course I got a point dammit! Don't tell me you were going to tell your woman that we fucked after sparring?!"

"Well no, I don't know what you want to call it but I thought it was just something fun" goku shrugged before he felt a hard tap at the back of his head.

"You are impossible on times, you really are!" He leaned into Goku pulling him in for a kiss. Both wrapping their arms around each other to keep the warmth as they made out under the stars.


End file.
